Never
by papaya.Jones
Summary: Oliver and Felicity never spoke of their nights together, and it all changed once Sara returned and now as a new threat approaches, to what lengths will Oliver go to, to keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes, my first fanfic, please be kind. :)**

**My spelling is terrible so I apologise.  
**

**DISCLAIMER - **I don't own CW's arrow or any of the characters.

* * *

He never asked to stay, well he never needed to. She always knew and never said no. She would let him hold her in the nights and never told him it was too much for her to handle.

The first night was the day Tommy died, his body tired from fighting and he just went to her, there was no second guessing whether it was right, he just needed her.

He needed her warmth, her bright spark, and her ability the see the beauty in the most darkest and beastly places.

She didn't question him; she cleared his wounds and fixed him up, and led him to the bed. He couldn't help but reach out for her that night. He reached out for her the night of Tommy's funeral, and the day before he left to return to the island.

He again reached out countless times after his return, when he had a bad day or she was having a bad day, he would try and comfort her like she always did for him. He found that he reached for her almost every night.

He would try and distance himself from her but would end up calling her or seeking into her apartment because he found that only she could chase the demons away. She never complained, or got angry at being woken late at night she simply smiled and shuffle over to make room for him in her bed.

He was grateful, and at first he wouldn't stay he would leave in the morning and they wouldn't say a word, as it progressed he would stay and make breakfast, then later travel to work. It become a daily routine, he would wake up make himself and felicity breakfast, get dressed and head out for work. Then after work they would all head out to the foundry and Oliver would drive them both back to her place.

Diggle knew and never said a word about it, a few raised eyebrows here and there, and that never went un-noticed by both Oliver and Felicity, but the both too choose to ignore it. However things began to change once Sara came back into their lives.

The night Oliver slept with Sara was the first night away from Felicity in months. And Felicity had felt his absence, she too had grown dependant on Oliver in the dark night, she felt safe and secure.

But when the next day came she never spoke a word. She clearly knew something was different but again she never did comment on it, when it became clear that Sara and Oliver were together, those stolen nights where not spoken of again. Oliver was still haunted at night, reliving the things he would never speak of, except this time instead of reaching for his saving grace he turned to the darkness.

He would train; he would train until it hurt or until he bled. Sometimes Sara would join him, be his sparring partner but she too would be fuelled by rage and guilt.

Oliver couldn't help but notice how Sara was a reflection of him; maybe that's why he is drawn to her, because she unlike Felicity would understand the pain and torture of being on that island. But she has her own darkness within her and when Oliver reaches out carelessly like he did with Felicity he finds that Sara doesn't give him the warmth and comfort, he so desperately needs.

He was wrong when he believed that only Sara would understand because even though Felicity would never know that pain or he hope she would never know, doesn't mean she will never understand him. He never had to explain himself with Felicity, she just knew.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! ****I will try and post regularly xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly I want to thank 1booklover11 for being my first review ever! **

**And I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story, because honestly I never thought it would happen. **

**Here is the next chapter. I really hope you like it :) :)**

**DISCLAIMER -**I don't own CW's arrow or any of the characters

* * *

He thought about going to Felicity, but after everything he had been through with Sara he could revert back to being 'Ollie'. Though spending the nights with Felicity was nothing sexual he couldn't help but think Sara wouldn't see it like that. So he kept his distance, that was, until the night she got shot by Tockman. It was only a graze, but he need to know for himself. He had made the decision to go to her when he had an over whelming urge to comfort her just as she comforted him. He wanted to show her that she would always be 'his girl' and that he wouldn't have it any other way.

So he went to her, he climb through her window like before, she did stir until he was standing at the foot of the bed. When she opened her eyes and saw him, she gave him a confused look as to why he would be there.

"Oliver, why are you here? Is something wrong?" her voice was fragile and soft. He let out a deep sign and walked closer to her.

"Are you okay Felicity?" he knew it was pointless she would give a simple 'fine' because she wouldn't want to burden him or increase the guilt load, but it was pointless he would always feel guilt, especially when it came to her .

"Are you Oliver?" The was a certain acknowledgement in her voice like she knew. He could reply with a fine but he didn't feel fine, he felt sad and lonely and there was a gut wrenching pain he could quite place. He didn't want to lie to her, so simple he didn't. And he prayed she didn't what answers from him.

"No" it was a broken no. Her faces soften, and there was sadness in her eyes like she was feeling the same pain as his.

"Why are you here?" Her question sounded more like cry; like she couldn't take it and that hurt him. Maybe she finally couldn't handle him being there.

"I need... I want" He stumbled over the words; he reminded himself that he didn't want to lie, not to her.

"Sleep" it was the truth, he so desperately wanted to sleep but he forgot to mention the part where he needed her to sleep.

"You shouldn't come here, you should go... go find Sara maybe she can help you" she said it in a loving way that made his whole heart ache. He knew she accepted his relationship with Sara and him being at her place was wrong and un-fair to Sara.

"I can't sleep" he sounded like a child pleading to his parents for comfort after a nightmare, and he was. He was there after his worst nightmare, the thought of a hurt Felicity broke him and he wanted to comfort her.

"I know, but me and you both know this isn't the best option, Oliver"

"Please let me stay, just for the night. I will never ask again"

"You never asked before." She responded in a matter-of-factually way.

"So why is it different now?" it was stupid, he knew why it was different. It was Sara.

"Please Oliver leave, don't do this to me." He could see the swell of tears form in her eyes as the last word broke. She was right, like always. It wasn't fair to her. It wasn't fair to Sara. It was there in her room when he realised that he may always need her, but she may never need him.

He backed slowly away from her, and exited the way he entered. But he didn't leave. He stayed in his car across the street. He couldn't face Sara and now Felicity didn't want him.

He did a lot of thinking sat there. He couldn't deny that he had notice something different about Felicity over the last couple of months, since Sara's return. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, and after Felicity had set out to prove her worth to the team made it made him realise thick he was being. She didn't need to prove herself, she never needed to, she would always be better than him and always be his girl but he could never show her that.

Sara. He had used her. He used her to distance himself from Felicity. But that had always been him, when things would get to tense or even a little bit hard, he would find himself an out. For example when he was with Laurel, when she got too serious, he slept with her sister; he knew it would have a detrimental effect on their relationship and it had. So ultimately this is how it would end with Felicity, with one huge cock up on his part.

But there will always be one thing he never understood why? Why did she stay? It must have hurt seeing him with Sara; he knew this because it killed him not being with her. Sara is what he needed, someone who could take it, someone he never needed to worry about.

He didn't deserve her; he would never deserve her or her love.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I will from now on upload weekly but I just wanted you guys to have another chapter, comment about what you think on the story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

******Thanks to all the favourites, follows and reviews. You guys are awesome, I really hope you guys are enjoying the story. Feel free to comment! :)**

**Here's the new chapter, I apologise, I sort of rushed this chapter if I have time later in the week maybe I will revisit it. **

**DISCLAIMER -**I don't own CW's arrow or any of the characters

* * *

Tension was running high Diggle could feel it. It had been different the since Sara's return, however the biggest difference came after night Felicity took a Bullet for Sara.

Diggle wasn't blind he knew about the strange and slightly odd relationship Felicity and Oliver, but he would never questioned it because he knew it was a good thing for Oliver, but probably not a good thing for Felicity.

What Diggle would call their 'odd' situation, would be the very definition of a relationship, but they would call it an undisclosed friendship/relationship, he knew if he ever suggested Oliver and Felicity where in a relationship to Oliver he would dismiss it as friendship and nothing more. But that's where he was wrong, even though Diggle was sure there wasn't anything sexual about their relationship it still looked like their where together.

He recalls the conversation he had with Oliver after he made the connection between both of them.

_"What the hell are you doing Oliver?" His voice was shouting across the foundry floor after he just walk Felicity to her car. once he return he rounded on Oliver. Diggle hated it, he hated how Oliver could just use Felicity like that!_

_Oliver was shocked at Diggle's outrage and at that point he wasn't sure as to what exactly Diggle was referring to. _

_Diggle court on to Oliver confusion and signed with a simple reply "Felicity...Oliver what are you doing with Felicity?" _

_"Felicity? What do you mean 'what am I doing with Felicity?'" Oliver stood at his reply, getting into a protective stance, wanting for Diggle to advance on the approaching argument. _

_"You can't do that to her Oliver! You can't use her for your own personal gain! SHE ISN'T LIKE US!" Diggle couldn't contain his rage, he respected Oliver but he loved Felicity, she was the closest thing he would have to a sister. And he wanted to protect her even if that meant keeping her away from Oliver._

_"I KNOW!" Oliver took a breath and held it in. _

_Once he let it out, he realised that Oliver would never intentionally hurt her because he loved her. Diggle could see it in his eyes, buried deep down within him. _

_"I know...that's why I need her Diggle because she doesn't know pain, she has so much light and I need that, I need her." _

Oliver sounded lost and in that moment Diggle felt for that broken man because he truly needed and loved a woman that he could _never _have.

Diggle was grateful to Sara, because it gave Oliver a reason to distance himself from Felicity. He hated Oliver for it. Because he wasn't a man about it, he left Felicity without even giving her a reason and he never told Sara about the relationship he had with Felicity.

Diggle knew this new tension within the team was taking its toll on Felicity and it it made him sad because he wanted her to be happy but he knew happy was something she could never be with Oliver.

* * *

_It was never anything. Those nights never meant anything. He was never going to chose you. _

Those thoughts haunted her since that night Oliver slept with Sara, she ignored them but they seem to be at the centre of her mind and she couldn't understand why? Why did he come to her? Why didn't they ever mention their situation? And if she had mentioned , would he still be sneaking into her apartment?

She had seen him in his weakest moments, she held him while he cried over Tommy and she shhhed him to sleep after a horrible nightmare. And in return, if she was sick or upset he would respond in kind.

She gave months to him, she gave months being there, being a friend, being a partner. It had shocked her to wake and find that he had not joined her in the night. But she proceeded like normal, thinking of various different situations and reasons for his disappearance.

She wasn't shocked to find out later that day (from video footage) that he had been with Sara that night.

She didn't blame Sara; if she was honest she didn't blame Oliver. She hated it yes, but she understood the reasons for him being with Sara. And it hurt, but she would move on, providing that Oliver doesn't show up again at her apartment.

For once Felicity didn't want to be the girl who sat on the sidelines, she never accepted second best before so why be Oliver Queen's.

No she would move on, she will not would wait for him anymore because she doesn't think he will ever be ready and if he was he probably never act on his feelings.

* * *

**Thanks again, I will try and upload as soon as possible for you guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was planning on following the brilliant storyline of CW's writers but it just doesn't fit in with my story for the characters, so I will change it up a little. Is that alright?**

**A/N: Sorry if there is any mistakes I didn't have time to proofread. **

**Here's Chapter 4 **

**Hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER -**I don't own CW's arrow or any of the characters

* * *

He was avoiding her. She knew it. For a week and half, ever since they defeated Tockman, he dodged her like bullet. That was until tonight when he came in all bloody and sweaty after a really long and hard mission, and Diggle had driven Felicity home, so they were alone.

Sara was about to ask him about his sudden distance when he kissed her hard on the lips. She was speechless.

It got hot and it intensified quickly, that was until he broke the kiss.

They stared at each other, neither speaking a word. As she stared into his eyes, she understood what that kiss was, it was his last attempt to try and feel something for her.

She knew their relationship was never going to last. She knew since the moment she met the genius that is Felicity Smoak. She was brilliant, beautiful and all brains, Sara knew there was never any competition because Felicity had already won, even her own sister never stood a chance.

Their relationship was doomed from the beginning, but maybe because of old times, and because of what they had been through was the reason why she wanted it to work.

Only later did she realise that she wanted him because it was the easier option. She could be angry or broody and he wouldn't question it, she would have nightmares and he didn't need to know, they could battle their darkness together.

But the truth was, you need to battle your own darkness and putting their darkness together would result in suffocation on both parts. His eyes flashed a sorry look. She wasn't angry or jealous, she was numb, she didn't feel anything.

"I care about you" It was a simple sentence and she knew he meant it and in truth she cared for him too, but she doesn't love him and she knew he didn't love her.

"I know Oliver, its okay honestly. I understand, I care about you too, I just don't love you." The last part of the sentence was said slower as she felt if she said them out loud maybe they would change or he would be offended. But as he heard her words and they sunk in he breathed a sigh of relief.

As they stood back from each others embrace, she wanted to know. "Is this why you have been avoiding me? Because you where worried about how to tell me you didn't want to be with me?" she wasn't shouting or yelling she just plainly asked the questions.

"No, well yes I suppose, this week I have just been thinking. Our relationship isn't the best thing for both of us."

"So it has nothing to do with Felicity?" Sara said it in a knowing way and as she did, she didn't need an answer.

"Felicity? What's Felicity got to do with this?" Oliver pretended to be shocked, but Sara was fooled.

"She has everything to do with us Ollie! I don't hate you because you love her!" Oliver swung his body around so Sara wouldn't be able to see his face that was full of emotion.

His voice was stripped of any emotion or feeling when he spoke next and Sara knew that he placed his wall up once more. "I don't love her, she's a friend."

"You don't need to lie Ollie, Diggle told me!" her voice sounded sympathetic.

"He told you what exactly?" his voice was low in a growl.

"He told me by accident about how you would stay with Felicity every night before I came back. And before you say anything, I know it probably isn't what it sounds like. I don't blame you for loving her, hell I am kind of in love with her but who isn't Ollie."

There was a long silence, and it was deafening. "I just needed a friend"

Sara laughed and replied with "What like we did?"

"No" there was no hesitation; it was a firm and solid no. "It was never like that, it was never like us!"

"So what was it like?"

Oliver took a deep sigh and replied with one word "comfort"

"You need to go to her Ollie. Tell her"

"No" Sara was starting to get annoyed, this one word answers made her feel like she was talking to a brick wall.

"She doesn't want me!" he sounded like a man who lost his hope and Sara was in disbelief.

"Are we talking about the same girl here? Because I am pretty sure that she loves you too, otherwise she would have probably thrown your sorry ass out of her front door."

Oliver nervously chuckled at Sara's remark and continued to smile as she spoke again. "I know you don't want to hurt her, but is it really worth hurting yourself. I believe she is stronger then we think, you need someone like her, we all do, we need someone to chase our demons away and we both know people like us invite them in, just think about that!"

She turn away from Oliver and headed up the stairs leaving Oliver to his own devices. She was right, people like him and Sara needed people like Felicity. He thought about this for a long time, he didn't know how long he sat in Felicity's chair or when he had sat down but he thought long and hard about what she said.

But a bang from the door told him, he wasn't alone with his thoughts anymore.

He waited for Diggle to step into view, maybe both of them could do a few sparring rounds for him to release the excess tension he was carrying. But Diggle took longer to descend the stairs so he thought it would be Felicity, he prayed it wasn't.

He really wasn't hoping to have another heart to heart conversation tonight, Sara's took it out of him.

When he saw who it was, he wished it was Felicity. She would have a been a sweet heaven to what stood before him.

Slade Wilson, living and breathing.

"It's time we had a little chat, don't you think kid?"

* * *

**Hehehe I have been planning that for a while. Hope you guys like the story. **

**Message me with you thoughts and ideas, I would love to hear what you guys think! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the follows and favourites means a lot!**

**A/N: As I wrote this Chapter I realised that this story is going to be a beast, so i really hope you guys stick it out until the end.**

**DISCLAIMER -**I don't own CW's arrow or any of the characters

* * *

_Slade Wilson, living and breathing._

_"It's time we had a little chat, don't you think kid?" _

Oliver immediately took a protective stance. They stood face to face staring, neither backing down.

"So where's the rest of your team, have they finally realised how you will eventually betray them." Slade slowly walked closer to Oliver. "Don't worry I am not going to hurt you, I just want to talk"

As he spoke he ran a hand over the equipment that was on the table, he never took his eyes of Oliver. Oliver noticed how Slade was un-armed and he could see he wasn't looking for a fight.

But Oliver still had un-easy feeling in the pit of his stomach; he didn't remember Slade's voice being so taunting and rough.

"I highly doubt that, you want me dead!" Oliver yelled and in the process spat at Slade, all he had for Slade was hatred, a man he once called a friend.

"No I want you to hurt, to feel the pain like I did once, the pain of losing a friend, a partner and a love, I ask which one will break you the most?" Slade paused and stopped moving forward towards Oliver. He slowly began to speak again.

"Will it be your dear friend mister Diggle? The man soldier, who is constantly watching and protecting you. Or your precious partner? Isn't she so loyal and skilful?" There was a hint of sarcasm in Slade's voice.

Oliver instantly thought of Felicity drenched in blood laying un-moving on the ground. The image broke him in two.

"She is so precious to you that you keep her in your bed and by your side at night when fighting against common criminals like me. Even though you spent most of the time since she has come back trying to make amends to her. Her death will be painful, but her death won't kill you inside, it won't make you cry in despair, it won't make you feel empty and broken, no but I believe the death of your love would."

There was something in Slade eyes that sent a chill up Oliver's spine; he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings for Felicity, because he already knew, there was no denying it.

"Felicity" Oliver spoke her name in a whisper.

"Yes your darling Miss Smoak. You see it took me a while to see it kid, you kept her at arm's reach, I had surveillance at your house, club, even at your darling laurel's place but you never stayed one night at any of these places until I had my people follow Miss Smoak home one night to grab her, and image my surprise to find out you two had been having little sleepovers, so naturally I watched your little domestic performance and then I changed my plan to included her into it."

"Why the hell are you telling me this? Felicity has nothing to do with it, this is between you and me!" Oliver's voice was shouting because of Slade's shocking news about him watching Felicity, it made him angry and irritated; he wanted to rip him into pieces and then cut each piece smaller and smaller until there was nothing left.

"I am telling you this because I want you to know that I know your weakness and there is nothing you can do to stop me from taking her from you, there is nothing you can do while I break her and torture her. Remember once upon a time you took my love from me so I am taking yours in return." Slade's voice is calm and he spoke in a very composed manner.

"Leave her alone! I will stop you, you will never touch her."

Slade turns to walk out the door but before saying "You can try and stop me, but the plan is already in motion, I suggest you say your goodbyes."

Oliver was still, he felt like he couldn't breathe or move. He already felt broken.

Slade was wrong, he wouldn't let it happen and there isn't nothing he can do about it, he will protect her even if it means he dies, it a small price to pay.

* * *

He had to do something, he immediately headed towards Felicity. On his way he called Diggle.

"Oliver it better be important it's like 3 in the morning" Dig's voice was sleepy and slurred.

"Dig you remember I told you about Slade Wilson?"

"The guy who trained you on the island?"

"Yeah well he's alive and well the last time he saw me he promised that he would doing everything he could to make my life horrible and painful."

"Well you sure know how to piss people off Oliver."

Oliver was getting angry that this conversation wasn't getting to the point quick enough, so naturally he skipped right to the point that was most important.

"He's going after her, Dig!"

"Going after who Oliver?" Diggle sounded more awake now.

"Felicity, and before you say anything I am going to her right now, but I need you to call Sara and Roy tell them. Sara will fill you in on what happened, I have to get Felicity out of Starling City tonight."

"Alright Oliver, you have to be careful."

"John, watch your back as well, he wants you all dead too, it's just..."

"Felicity's is the most important, I am guessing she is Slade's main target right?"

"Get the guys together, the foundry isn't safe, don't look for us, I will have Felicity make us disappear"

"She isn't going to like this!"

"She doesn't have a choice, I will never let anything happen to her, I won't!"

"I know."

With that Oliver cut the line and pulled up to Felicity's building.

* * *

**comment on what you think! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: These next two chapters were meant to have been one, but after I realised how much a had written I decided to two split it into two parts, so watch out for the next chapter to be uploaded in a couple of days.**

**Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER -**I don't own CW's arrow or any of the characters

* * *

"Oliver, what the hell is going on?"

He had woke her violently, his eyes where full of worry and despair, she had never see him like this and it terrified her. She sat motionless on her bed watching him frantically pull apart her wardrobe stuffing her clothes into a duffel bag.

"We have to go now!" he was shouting, she knew he wasn't angry, just highly frustrated.

She shook her head back and forth, maybe she done it in denial, but she was confused "Go? Go where Oliver? Please stop, your scaring me!" she moved towards him reaching out, she was flooded with tears. He stopped and turned towards her and he effortlessly took her hand that she stretched out for him. He pulled her into a hug, as he done so she could see the tears in his own eyes.

"Please Felicity, trust me. You trust me, right?" She nodded her head against his chest. She noticed he held her tight to him, covering her whole body, she felt like he was protecting her.

He slowly pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Get changed, bring anything you need and things you need from the bathroom, only the essentials okay?"

She nodded once again but this time she voiced her questions in a small whisper "Oliver I don't understand? Please tell me!"

"Slade" he breathed out, she could see the tension in his shoulders and she gave him a confused look. "He wants to hurt me; he has been watching me, watching you. So we need to go, I have to protect you Felicity" he turned back to packing, Felicity still didn't understand what was happening and she was worry because Oliver was frantic.

"What do you mean he has been watching me? Why do you have to protect me? What about Dig? Roy? Or Sara?"

"It's possibly that he would go after them."

"IT'S POSSIBLE, Why are they not coming with us?"

"Because they need to find him!" He turned to her "I have to protect you! And only you!"

"Why am I so important? Is it because I'm the only one who can't 'handle' themselves?" She was getting angry and it was transferred into attitude, she didn't want to leave the others behind, she wanted to help fight!

"No, it's not that Felicity. It's... It's just..."

"WHY?"

"He threatened you, he wants you!"

"Why would he want me?" She felt tired and she fell backwards onto the bed, giving up the fight as quickly as it begun.

"Because he knows it would hurt me the most to watch you suffer or die, I can't let it happen"

"What makes him think that?" she looked up at him, she felt lost.

Oliver sat down beside her and grabbed her hand "He knows that I took comfort in you after Tommy and countless times after that, so he knows I trust you.. and... and that I care for you." He sighed and inhaled deeply "I know your confused and upset but please just get your things together and your laptop, so we head out onto the road."

"Okay, but where are we going?"

"As far away as we can for tonight, get enough distance between us and Starling city, I need you to make us disappeared and then we can create new identities, I know guy in Coast City which can issue us with passports and such but right now we need to go"

He kissed the top of her head and released her hands from his.

"Oliver, there is some t-shirts and jeans in the cupboard in the hall that you left here."

He nodded and he walked out to collect them. She picked out jeans and a simple t-shirt and a jacket she quickly changed and followed Oliver instructions to gather only the essentials and placed them in the duffel bag with her and Oliver's Clothes.

"You ready?" he sounded un-steady; he picked up the bag and flung it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you got my Laptop?"

The nodded and handed her a bag, she took it with no hesitation.

They walked out of her apartment, she felt stupid for locking the door and when Oliver give her a confused look she simple said "Force of habit, anyway why shouldn't I lock it! Wouldn't it look more suspicious leaving the door wide open? Like people will be like oh that's weird, the very up-tight IT girl left her door open maybe she has been kidnapped. Unless that's what we are going for then... I should leave it open."

"Just lock the door Felicity so we can get out of here!"

"Alright, alright! Keep your panties on!" she turn to him, he was wearing a not amused faced "too soon?" She had started to feel better, she found that her ramble made her feel like it was back to normal and there was nothing to worry about except her awkwardness which was brought on by her nervousness about leaving with Oliver.

As they made it to the parking lot, she immediately walked towards her car it was normal and a habit but Oliver pulled her elbow and guide her in a different direction. He headed towards a car on the other side, as they got there he smashed the window.

"We into grand theft auto now?" he ushered into the vehicle and thrown the duffel bag into the back, she could see the annoyance of her remark so she added. "Don't worry I have a feeling that stealing a car won't be the worst thing we ever do together?" She couldn't help it but she threw a smirk in his direction.

She wanted to lighten the mood; they couldn't be this tense all the time she knew it would eat them alive slowly.

She replayed what Oliver said to her back at her apartment.

_He wants to hurt me!_

_I have to protect you! And only you!_

_He threatened you, he wants you!_

_Because he knows it would hurt me the most to watch you suffer or die, I can't let it happen!_

It made her breathless. He is doing all this for her, and that made it harder for her to stick to her decision to move on and not wait for him. But right then in that moment she didn't feel like she was second best, she felt like this one and only.

She felt like this because of this desperate measure to protect her. But he would do the same if it was Sara, Laurel or Thea; she is one of 'Oliver's girls', the girls that he would do anything and give anything (including his life) to protect and keep them alive.

Felicity opened her laptop and proceeded to hack into databases to scrub her and Oliver from the public. It took her awhile she couldn't remove all of it but she did manage to hide key information that Slade could use against them. She didn't understand what Oliver was planning or how making them disappear was going to help, but she was too tired to argue with him and she whole heartedly trusted him.

They finally came to a stop somewhere she could only guess was about 30 miles outside of the city. She didn't understand why they had stopped at a camp-site. Until Oliver gave her orders to stay in the car and not move, she watched as he moved to another car and broke into that one, he gestured for her to go to him, she followed without faltering.

Once they were back on the road, he turned to her "Get some sleep"

"I don't think I can" she exhaled in the confession.

"Felicity please try, for me" she couldn't say no, at least not to him.

Felicity moved onto her side to face Oliver, curling up into a ball, she took off her glasses and placed them beside her. She slowly closed her eyes, she felt Oliver's hand reach out for her, she grabbed it and she feel his hold on her tighten. Right then he felt like her life line, it helped her relax into a overdue sleep.

* * *

** Please comment! I feel I may have Changed it too much from the first few Chapters, I can not tell you how many times I have changed the storyline even before I started posting! hahaha :):) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the comments and favourites/follows! :) **

**Hope you like it! Feel free to comment.**

**DISCLAIMER -**I don't own CW's arrow or any of the characters

* * *

The sunlight that beamed through the windows had woke her; she had turned from Oliver in her sleep and now was facing the window.

They were still on the road, she had noticed when she shifted in her seat to sit to face forward; she rubbed her eyes to help her wake up.

"What time is it?" Her voice was quiet and unsteady.

"9.35" Oliver's reply was stern and he seemed alert.

"Where are we? You have been driving for awhile would you like me to drive?" She turned to look for her glasses and notice that they were indeed in a different car again. She turned to him and said "Did you steal another car?"

"We have to keep changing vehicles, it makes us harder to trace. And don't worry we will pull over for food and I will rest then. It shouldn't been long until we reach Coast City."

Felicity became aware of how tight Oliver was gripping the stirring wheel. "What's wrong?" she reached out and placed a hand to cover his hand, only then she observed how small hers was in compassion to his.

He turned to face her every once in awhile glancing back to the road, after a few moments her turned his hand to grasp hers, joining their fingers together with a tight grip.

"Felicity... I'm so sorry... I should have asked you before I just... I wasn't really thinking..." he sounded broken and that hurt Felicity. He sighed and then finished his stumbled apology. "I was just scared, I can't... I can't lose you."

She didn't understand why he was apologising, she didn't blame him, on some level she understood. And in his confession that he didn't want to lose her made her heart ache for him. Sometimes she wished she could just close her eyes and pretend that the rest of the world didn't exist.

"Oliver you are not going to lose me, and don't apologise, I get that you wanna keep me safe from a crazy psychopath, I just don't understand why you couldn't have protected me in Starling city?"

"I can't explain it but I just felt that by putting distance between you and him gave a better chance of keeping you alive, I don't think he would expect us to run, he came to visit me at the foundry to show that our safest place isn't anymore, to show he can get to me in my home, the one place I don't have to hide."

"He went to the foundry... Oh My God what about Diggle, Sara and Roy?" she went into full on panic mode.

"Hey calm down. I rang Diggle before I came to you last night. He knows everything"

"Okay, but I still don't know everything!" She removed her hand from his.

"You remember I told you about Ivo and Slade Wilson" Felicity gave a slight nod "Well Ivo gave me a choice to save Sara or Shado, I didn't chose, I told him to shoot me instead but he took it that I wanted to save Sara so he shot Shado."

"What does that have to do with Slade? And why he wants to hurt you?" She whispered quietly, she had a small feeling she knew the answer but she still wanted to hear it from him, it was the first time he didn't fight to with hold information about the island from her, so she wanted to hear it, no she needed to hear it.

"Because he loved Shado"

Felicity turned to him with a knowing look and said it so simply "He blames you for the death of his love"

There was unspoken understanding after she had spoke, that Slade wants to kill the person Oliver loves the most in revenge to made Oliver hurt. As Felicity came to this realisation it made her inhale a sharp breath.

* * *

**I Will Update as soon as I can, probably this time next week. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologise if the spelling is bad or it doesn't make sense, I wrote it too quickly with not enough time to edit it. sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER -**I don't own CW's arrow or any of the characters

* * *

2 weeks, a whole 2 weeks. Since Felicity and Oliver left Starling City. They had gone down to Coast City and then from there got on a train and headed north. They never stayed anywhere long, and they never took and wanted risks, Oliver had made Felicity ditch her computer in coast city, which provide difficult at the time as Felicity put up a huge fight, resulting in silence for 3 days.

However Oliver never left felicity's side, not once. Even when she need the bathroom he would stand outside, which Felicity again took a dislike too. They would argue, and where as Felicity would have won if they were back in Starling city, she found that Oliver had found a new stubbornness within him since their departure.

Felicity had started to have enough, she thought that maybe after a while, he would give up and they could go home. But she was wrong, she had never been more wrong.

They were in a small diner of the highway; Oliver had stolen yet another car to Felicity's dismay. Oliver sat across from her staring at the diner door, with an intense glare.

"Will you stop it your giving that poor girl a heart attack!" Felicity yelled in a hashed whisper.

"I have to be on alert Felicity, we don't know who's about" his response was sighed; she lost count of how many times he had constantly repeated it.

'_It's too dangerous Felicity!'_

_'We need to stay hidden Felicity!'_

_'He could get you anywhere!' _

She rolled her eyes at the thought and shot him a sad smile.

"What?" It was sharp, and she knew where this conversation was going to go, and she really didn't want to argue with him again.

"Nothing" she shook her head in response.

"If you got something to say Felicity, spit it out!" his voice was rough, and it had made her jump. She knew running was finally taking its toll on him she knew he never slept; he mostly sat on a chair in the motel room facing the doors or windows but could still have her in his line of sight. She knew he never ate and when he did it was tiny portion. She had managed to force him to eat a meal a few nights ago but it wasn't good enough.

"It's nothing, Oliver" she once again shook her head.

"No, it's not! Come on!"

"Fine! You wanna know. This is stupid Oliver! We could be helping the guys find him, instead of running from a threat we don't even know exists. This is killing you! And you know what its killing me!" she was shouting and she could see that Oliver was getting more annoyed.

She stood half away though shouting and she started to advance towards the door. Before leaving she turns to him to add "You know what Oliver I am tired, I am going home. This is getting ridiculous!" She storms out of the diner, she hears him pay before following her out.

"Felicity ... Felicity!" she hears him shouting and she pointedly ignores him, but he carries on. "Please Felicity just stop!" he runs after her grabbing at the elbow.

"Hey, hey! Look at me, I know this is tough, hey, I know but the threat is real. And I can't let him hurt you, your too important to me alright?" he had placed both hands on her face wiping away tears that had escape. Felicity notice his voice was much soft than before. Once he had finished speaking he pulled her tight to his chest.

Felicity could deny it, that being in his arms felt like the safest place. But she wanted to go home, she wanted to sleep in her own, she wanted to see dig and have lunch at the Big Belly Burger, she wanted to tease Roy, she wanted to have sisterly chats with Sara again and she just wanted to be with her home-made family.

He thoughts were interrupted by sudden gun shots, Oliver didn't hesitate he was moving her towards the car. Felicity had only notice how far out in the open they were, they have been standing in the middle of the car park the whole time leaving them unprotected.

Oliver had pushed her down shielding her body against himself and the car. The shooting stopped as fast as it started. There was a slight shouting in the background before someone called out to them both.

"Slade sends his regards Mister Queen." Oliver cursed under his breath

The statement made Felicity shake, she felt scared but Oliver gave her a tight squeeze, before he turned to her and says "Felicity get in the car."

"But Oliver" her voice was weak.

"Car now!" he yelled before pulling out a sidearm and turning away from her.

She did as he said. She was breathing heavy as he strode away, she stayed low but made sure she could keep her eyes on Oliver. There were six men heavy armed, but she knew he would be fine, he had faced worse and survived but she wasn't sure she would. She hadn't noticed until she was in the car, and the pain had finally got her attention and the hot wet liquid was everywhere.

Oliver returned hot and sweat which made her sigh, he moved into action she felt the car move and gain speedy, she felt tired, and she wanted to sleep.

"We have been lazy we shouldn't have stopped, see Felicity this is why we are running!" she could take in his words and she knew he was still speaking and she had to say something over wise it would be too late.

"Oliver" he had ignored her and carried on going over his own ideas about how Slade may have found them. "OLIVER" she master everything in her and once she had shouted he turned to her, their eyes meeting, see could see pain and concern in his eye, he glanced down and saw that she was covered in blood.

"Oliver, I'm tired." It was all she could say before she passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope this chapter is okay?! Feel free to leave a comment.**

**DISCLAIMER -**I don't own CW's arrow or any of the characters

* * *

He couldn't breathe and his mouth felt dry. He immediately drove them to the motel where they were staying, Oliver knew it was their best and only option. He pulled up outside checking to see if anybody had followed them before he carried Felicity to their room.

He broke down the door before setting her down on the bed. He quickly moved to get the equipment. He hesitated before pulling off her top, he knew he had to do it but he couldn't get over the pain in his own stomach, it made it all too real, he felt guilty, this was all his fault, it shouldn't have happened to her!

He proceeded with caution, he managed to stop the bleeding and starting to stitch her when she started to stir.

"Oliv..er" she shook her head "Oliver!" she was trying to reach for him.

"Hey... it's okay, you're gonna be okay, shh baby it's okay, I've got you" he placed a hand in her hair trying to calm her as quickly as possible.

He went back to stitching her up while holding her hand, her grip loosed as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

Once he finished he sat back, he noticed he was still holding her hand. He felt like at any moment he would break and just crumble into little tiny pieces. He worked so hard to keep himself together over the last 2 weeks for her, and for a while it was easy because he would just focus on Felicity and on keeping her safe.

Oliver hasn't done many things that were good in his life, and he has made questionable choices but he knew that with every bone in his body and every breath that he takes, would be for her, to keep her safe. He decided this, the exact same time Slade walked into the foundry and threaten Felicity.

* * *

Felicity awoke 12.34 pm. Oliver was constantly watching the time, he felt nervous they had been there for too long but he couldn't move Felicity until he knew she was alright.

As her eyes open they immediately sought out his eyes. She quietly spoke "hi" she gave him a weak smile to show reassurance.

He smiled down on her in return "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Like I have been shot"

He gave a soft chuckle before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"You scared me" Oliver whispered into her ear as he pulled back, but he didn't pull back all the way he stopped just a few inches from her face.

"I'm sorry"

He lead his forehead against hers and whispered "Don't. Apologise. It's not your fault okay? None of this is your fault!"

"It's not yours either" she gave a little laugh before she stopped because of the pain in her lower torso, he looked at her confused. "I guess you were right for once, the threat is real"

"Hey it doesn't matter, I don't want to push you right now, so you rest for the night and tomorrow we are going to jump on a train and from there, to a place far away, so Slade can't hurt you"

Oliver now noticed how she was playing with their tangled fingers.

"Oliver I know that this threat is real but it's just... I want to go home, maybe Oliver we just have to accept that he can get to me" he brushed the tears that escaped her eyes before he got up and started to pace the motel room.

"I can't accept it Felicity, I thought we talked about this!"

"I know Oliver but maybe our efforts should be focused on finding him and not on running" she winced, the pain was getting to her.

"Felicity I don't want to talk about this anymore, give me two minutes and I will find you some pain medication"

Felicity tried to make herself more comfortable, but she had finally given in and accepted Oliver's help and the pain medication. Oliver was about to make himself comfortable in the chair when a small hand enclosed his. He looked down to see her eyes looking up at him.

"Please" it was all she had to say, and he crawled in beside her, wrapping his arms around her tiny body.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?" Felicity was playing with his buttons on his shirt and it took her a while to respond.

"Why me?" he sighed and rubbed and face over his eyes after pinching his nose. "Why would killing me cause you the most pain? Surly your mother or sister, would cause you a lot of pain! Or Sara and Laurel? I get that I'm your friend and your closet one at that, well of course there's Diggle but it can't be just because you spent a few nights at my apartment when you needed a friend, is there something I missing Oliver?"

"Felicity, I think you know why"

"Why did you come to me those nights? Well the nights when no one died or the days when you didn't have a bad day. What I mean is why did you come to me on the nights when you didn't need a friend."

"Felicity, now's not the time"

"Oliver now's the perfect time, I could have died! I spent months saying nothing, letting you stay when you needed me and I never said one word. I pretended it was normal. So the one time I ask for answers, you're not going to give them to me"

He pulled her in tighter "your right, Felicity those months I was selfish I took from you and never said thank-you and now look at what has happened, they know I cared about you, and all because I went to you when I was most valuable"

"So Slade wants me dead because I slept with you" she placed a hand to her head and she heard Oliver chuckle "You know what I meant"

"No, he wants you dead because he worked out the very thing that took me months"

"And what's that?"

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Oliver? Please I need to hear it"

"I'm not very good with words Felicity, you know that"

"So if you can't tell me" she sighed and before finishing, she tilted her head up with a smirk "Show me!"

"Felicity, I am on the run with you, you would think that would show you"

She shuffled uncomfortably "Can we lay down this is hurting my side"

Oliver positioned her like she asked and then followed suit and lay down beside her, looking into her big blue eyes.

It was Oliver who spoke next he was shocked about the raw honesty of his words. "Felicity, I kept going back to you because I needed you, I couldn't explain it. I slept better, I felt more relaxed. And you never asked, you just let me stay. You let me stay in your home, in your bed, next to you every night. I needed you. I knew I needed to distance myself from you but I couldn't so..."

"Sara"

"Yeah Sara at first I thought it would be good for me, a solid relationship, no lies but I didn't sleep, nightmares flooded my dreams, some were of the island and others of enemies killing you. And after awhile I knew that I had just used Sara to distance myself from you. She had worked it out of course, and she was surprisingly understanding about it"

They were holding hands under the covers, their entangled fingers clinging on to each other, like they were each other's only hope.

"For someone who is not very good with words you sure just spilled your heart out"

He breathed in and closed his eyes, after a moment he heard a small voice "Oliver, I love you"

He felt as though he was on a high, there was a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and he prayed that it never stopped because it made him feel like he could do anything.

He leaned forward a pressed a kiss to her lips, it was hard but not forced, he need to feel her, to be near her. After several moments they pulled apart and he repeated her words "I love you"

He pulled her to his side gently minding her wound and she sighed contently and he whispered to her "close your eyes and get some sleep"

Her reply made Oliver smile "Only if you do the same!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heyy guys I am really sorry this chapter's late, school has been crazy! I will try and update by the end of the week before my exams start again.**

**I hope you guys like it I wasn't sure if I was going to post this flashback so please let me know what you think. sorry if their are any problems didnt have time to check it!**

**QUESTIONS TO READERS!**

**1) so I am not sure were to take them next (as in places) so I am open to suggestions.**

**2)which pov do you want the next chapter to be in? Oliver or in Felicity's again?**

**DISCLAIMER -**I don't own CW's arrow or any of the characters

* * *

She didn't understand it, 3 months since that night, the night were they had confessed their love for each other. It was like they had gone back to the nights where he stayed at her apartment, they slept together without _sleeping together, _she was happy he was finally getting some sleep but it annoyed her that both of them never spoke about it again. Sure they had a quick kiss here and there, in the mornings, before bed or when there snuggled close together on the trains or boats or whatever vehicle they were in that day, but they still hadn't talked about it.

They were miles away from Starling City, and had managed to head down to South America, they spent 3 days in Mexico City before headed down to Brazil. They were now currently an hour away from Rio. Oliver had promised they would spend a while in Rio and from there they would be boarding a plane to Europe or Asia.

Felicity was looking at the window, staring at nothing, she found her mind wondered back to nights when Oliver stayed at her apartment, she would thought about how he would open up to her and how she would be the one to sooth his nightmares away.

Felicity realised during those nights, Oliver meant a lot to her and that he made her stronger and braver but also she had helped Oliver. She had made his life a little easier at time where he couldn't be alone. She though back to one night, to the night where both of them didn't sleep.

_The Count. _

_Felicity had found a new found hatred for the drug obsessed psychopath. She spent as much time in the foundry as she could before finally deciding on going home. Oliver had returned home to meet his mother so she believed he wouldn't be joining her tonight. Felicity went straight to the kitchen to eat her way through a huge tub of mint chocolate chip, Felicity had a feeling she wouldn't be able to sleep even if she tried so she just slumped herself in front of the television watching nothing of interest._

_Suddenly her phone beep with a text messaged, she knew it was Oliver checking in on her, which meant she would have to reply immediately or he would be here in 14 minutes and 38 seconds. _

_They had both found out how fast Oliver could make it to her apartment after she had once left her phone on her bedside table while she was in the shower. Oliver did buy her a new door, after he broke the original._

_Felicity picked up her phone and read the message on the screen. _

_'Can you sleep?'_

_She give a simple reply 'Nope. And I take it that you can't either!"_

_'How are you feeling now?'_

_'Tired, anyway shouldn't I be asking you? You're the one who shot someone out of a building!'_

_'I told you once and I will tell you again, there was no choice to make, Felicity I will always protect you no matter the cost'_

_Oliver's words made Felicity's heart skip a beat. But she knew he would never be able to keep his vow, she would one day get hurt because she couldn't protect herself like the others._

_'You can't promise that Oliver and I won't ask you to!'_

_Oliver didn't respond. Felicity wasn't in the mood to disagree with him tonight so she decided to leave it be that was until her phone begun to ring._

_"Oliver" she sighed down the phone. _

_Neither spoke they just listened, this wasn't the first time they had a phone call and didn't actually have a conversation._

_ It was mostly the nights when Oliver didn't stay with her, he would call and they would just listen to each other's breathing. And she found that they would wake the next morning to find that both of them still on the other end of the phone. But this time was different; she felt the need to fill the silence. _

_"How is your mother?" she was sat waiting for his answer when she found that she was fiddling with the hem of one of Oliver's old t-shirt she would wear to bed. _

_"I don't understand it!" he sounded tired and exhausted. _

_"Understand what?"_

_"How she got away with it?" _

_"Oliver why are you questioning it? Just be happy that you and Thea have her home."_

_Felicity could tell that Oliver was getting annoyed with this particular topic so she wasn't surprised when he changed the subject. "Felicity, how are you feeling? You should get some sleep!"_

_"I think you will find Mr. Queen that you are the one who needs sleep."_

_ "No, the thing is I am... well I'm.." _

_"Scared. I hate that dreams haunt you Oliver. It's like you can't catch a break. You go through hell for years and life goes 'well that's not enough let's remind him every night until he finally is six feet under! Oh My God I am so sorry"_

_She heard him chuckle and she knew that he was smiling down the phone._

_Felicity knew she didn't want to be alone at least not tonight, but Felicity was too proud to ask him to come to her but that night she knew she would have to swallow her pride. _

_"Oliver? I can't... the thing is... I need"_

_"I Will be there in 15"_

_"Oliver... Thank-you"_

_It was actually 16 minutes when Oliver walked through the door and kicking of his shoes. He joined her on the sofa and she leaned into him, Oliver placed a blanket over them both. They didn't speak at first, they didn't need to, and they just sat in each other's embrace._

_They sat for hours like that, until Oliver started talking. _

_It was the first time he shared an experience from the island and Felicity had let him say his piece, she didn't know why he decided that he wanted to share the information with her at that moment but she did what she knew he needed that and that was someone to listen and not judge him. Someone to share the burden and make it a little easier to move forward so she placed a comforting hand on his arm that was tightly around her waist and began to rub her fingers back and forth in encouragement. _

*back to present day*

"Hey" Felicity was blankly starring into space. "Felicity"

"Felicity!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, spaced out." Oliver snapped her out of her day dream just as they were pulling of the highway.

"I can see that, what's going on in that genius brain of yours?" he asked with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh nothing, just.. you know thinking"

"Okay... may I ask, thinking about what?" Oliver raised his eyebrow as he turns his head, Felicity could see the concern in his eyes.

"Um... well us I guess... you know before."

"Before we left?"

"No, before as in before we left, before Slade, before Sara."

"Oh" Oliver's head shot back to the road, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Yeah oh! We never really discussed it" Felicity felt like she needed to know. She knew how much those nights together meant to her and how much it hurt when he chose to be with Sara. But she didn't know what they had meant to him.

"And you want to discuss it now?"

"Yeah actually, I think that too many things have gone un-said between us. I kind of would like to know everything!"

"Everything?"

"Everything"

"Alright, but if we are going to have this conversation I think it is best if we stop. Let me find us a place to stay and then we will talk. Okay?"

"Okay"


	11. Chapter 11 - Part One

**Heyy guys so this chapter is in Oliver's pov and the next one will be Felicity's. They will tell the same scene but just in the character pov. **

**After I upload these two chapters I will not be uploading for the next two weeks due to a crazy schedule in school but as soon as that is over it will be back to weekly updates.**

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this, I feel I have messed it up, I am terrible at writing these kind of scenes so... here goes :/**

**DISCLAIMER -**I don't own CW's arrow or any of the characters

* * *

**_PART ONE - OLIVER'S POV_**

_"Yeah actually, I think that too many things have gone un-said between us. I kind of would like to know everything!"_

_"Everything?"_

_"Everything"_

_"Alright, but if we are going to have this conversation I think it is best if we stop. Let me find us a place to stay and then we will talk. Okay?"_

_"Okay"_

Oliver pulled into a run-down motel off the side of the road, they booked a room and after Oliver had done a room sweep, he sat opposite Felicity in the chairs by the window.

She held her knees to her chest; she looked fragile and a little bit scared, like she was trying to shield herself from whatever he had to say about their _un-spoken_ relationship.

"Where would you like to start?" Oliver leaned forward, rubbing his hands together.

"What are we Oliver? I mean like we told each other we loved each other and then... nothing. Its like it didn't happen. Unless it actually didn't happen I guess I was pretty out of it, like I had just been shot..." Felicity shuffled in her chair so she was no longer handled "and that would make this conversation very...awkward."

"It happened."

"Well good... but that does bring me back to my original point."

"What do you think we are?"

"No, you have to answer this Oliver"

"I never meant you to get hurt; I never wanted you to be a casualty because of me."

Felicity took Oliver's hands in hers, the small action made Oliver look up, he quickly moved his hands to be the ones covering hers instead.

"Oliver I don't care about that" Oliver gave a pointed look and Felicity added "Well I don't care right now. All I care about is... "

"Felicity, I Love you. And I never want to have to stitch you up again because I love you... but God it hurts, I need you more than I need to breathe. I don't know what we are, but I know that I can't be without you."

"I love you too, It's just I can't, it's been 3 months and we are still stuck here, and when I say here I mean in this place where, we are together but not_ together_ if that makes any sense."

"Can't we just stop at saying we love each other, there's no need to make it any more complicated."

"Fine" Felicity's one word answer was cold and as she moved off her seat she ripped her hands out of his and headed towards the bathroom. Oliver heard her lock the door behind her. Oliver knew she was mad and probably now upset with his response, he felt terrible, he knew that Felicity wanted to take this further but something held him back, he was scared.

Every time he made that move and given himself to someone he messed it up, he had been careless with passed lovers. He knew that Felicity was more, she would always he more and he couldn't be careless, not with Felicity he couldn't, he wouldn't.

He got up and moved toward the door. He knocked softly "Felicity" he rested his body against the door. "Open the door, Felicity"

There was no reply.

"Alright, I admit I am an ass! But Felicity you are my everything and I am sorry that I have been a dick about this. But I thought it was obvious that I... we... I don't know"

Oliver slid down the door, he put his head in his hands.

"Please open the door... I am not going anywhere, Felicity...baby open the door." His voice was soft and he spoke as if it was a plea.

It was a few minutes until he heard her stir in the bathroom; she unlocked the door allowing him access.

She was sat on the toilet with tears in her eyes and tissue in her hands. Olive knelt before her and grabbed her hands and with his free hand wiped away her escaped tears.

"I sound have said it before, hell I should have said it when I first realised I loved you. But Felicity I want... I need you, so will you be with me?"

Felicity grabbed Oliver at the collar of his t-shirt; Oliver didn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist. Their kiss was intense and something Oliver has never felt before. He felt a real need to be closer to her, he pulled her tighter to his body and up of the toilet seat, he placed his hands under her thighs and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him with her heels digging into his back.

Their tongues danced together and their bodies where in sync, Oliver moved them bouncing of the walls until he finally lowered her to the bed without breaking their kiss. Their kiss was heated and passionate, to Oliver it felt everything he ever wanted was stored in her kiss and that every touch felt like home, he knew that in every moment from now on he would want and need her like this because she is the only one who understands him and can make him feel whole. He didn't even notice how they made it to the bed but it was long before Felicity again had his undivided attention.

Felicity's hand moved up and down his back and the other in his hair, her soft hands trailing his body made him moan against her mouth. Oliver slid his hands up her top as he starts to trail soft kissing across her jaw and then down her neck and collarbone. Oliver felt her body arch against his and she moan his name, her legs still locked around his waist holding him in place which made him want her even more, he could no longer control his body's reactions to her.

Oliver Queen right then just wanted Felicity Smoak. And he didn't just want heated kisses and soft touches, he want it all, he wanted her.

They spent hours in each other's embrace never for moment taking their attention from their partner. That night Felicity Smoak and Oliver became more than friends, more than co-workers and more than partners, they became lovers.


	12. Chapter 11 - Part Two

**So here's part two. **

**A/N: I feel that this Chapter isn't very good but I thought for some reason it would be a good idea to tell from both pov's but I believe I have failed miserably.**

**A/N: Also like I said before I wont be able to upload for a few weeks but I promise I will as soon as I can!**

**I hope I haven't ruined this story too much :/ please don't be too harsh I promise the next chapter will be better. **

**DISCLAIMER -**I don't own CW's arrow or any of the characters

* * *

**_PART TWO – FELICITY'S POV_**

_"I love you too, It's just I can't, it's been 3 months and we are still stuck here, and when I say here I mean in this place where, we are together but not together if that makes any sense."_

_"Can't we just stop at saying we love each other, there's no need to make it any more complicated."_

_"Fine"_

She needed an escape so she fled to the safety of the bathroom, quietly locked the door so she could be alone with her own thoughts.

She didn't understand it, she wanted more than what they had. What they had was barely a relationship. She wanted more and he was refused to give it to her. He admitted he loved her and that he cares about her and she knows all this because he wouldn't have gone to so such lengths to keep her safe.

But she didn't understand why he didn't want to take that step with her. We all knew he had taken it with past lovers, Sara, Helena, Mckenna and not to mention gorgeous Laurel. But why not her? Wasn't she good enough?

She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

She heard a soft knock on the door and then Oliver's husky voice echoed through the walls. "Felicity" he paused "open the door, Felicity"

She didn't reply, however she did have to stop herself from calling out to him. All she wanted was for him to beg or scream for her, she wanted to be wanted. She knew that waiting for Oliver Queen was hard and it hurt but she needed him, it was hard to explain but no matter how hard she tried to move on she always ends up going back to him.

"Alright I admit I am an ass! But Felicity you are my everything and I am sorry that I have been a dick about this. But I thought it was obvious that I... we... I don't know"

Felicity could hear Oliver sliding down the door.

The next time he spoke she heard his voice and it broke her heart.

"Please open the door... I am not going anywhere, Felicity...baby open the door." It sounded like a plea, and there it was he was begging for her just like she always wanted.

She moved slowly, and stopped at the door, she stared at the door she quickly un-locked it before she had time to change her mind, she headed back to the toilet where she was sitting before.

He kneed before her and he wiped away her tears, he held her hands in his.

"I sound have said it before, hell I should have said it when I first realised I loved you. But Felicity I want... I need you, so will you be with me?" His voice broke and she knew he meant every word.

That was all she need to her, because she knew Oliver wouldn't truly express his emotions but it was good enough for her. But she grabbed him by his collar because even though he did admit he wanted her she wasn't sure if he would go through with it. Felicity thought it was about time she took control of the situation. She couldn't wait forever, so she would have to take control.

She kissed him hard making it as passionate as possible, she was pouring her need into him and she guess he could feel it because she responded by wrapping her arms around her and pulling her closer to him, he intensified it by grabbing her thighs and lifting her up and on instinct she wrapped herself around him.

Before she noticed they were in the bedroom and he lowered her to the bed gently, she couldn't stop her wondering hands, it was an impulse to just feel him, how his frame covered hers like he was shielding her and she loved that. She could feel his need in his touch as his hands trailed under her shirt.

When he started to kiss down her neck and along her collarbone she could stop the moan that escaped her lips and her body arched into his body in an effort to get closer to him. She could feel his body's reaction to her which only encouraged her even more.

It didn't go unnoticed by her how she and Oliver seemed to move in-sync with each other. It was so natural, and she felt like kicking herself for ever doubting Oliver because right now she could feel his need for her and she wanted him too.

They spent hours in each other's embrace never for moment taking their attention from their partner. That night Felicity Smoak and Oliver became more than friends, more than co-workers and more than partners, they became lovers.


End file.
